Baby of mine
by maramarie
Summary: Insired by the song 'Baby of mine':Draco and Harry have their first son but not all is well, and Lucius plans on dealing with the 'mistake'


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Harry potter world it all belongs to their original owner, I also don't own 'Baby of mine' it is done by Disney and I don't know who sings it.**

**WARNINGS: VERY NASTY LUCIUS. Also I don't have anything against postpartum depression; I went through it myself so please excuse Lucius' comment about the subject. **

**MP, attempted murder, implied infanticide murder (no main characters).**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**March 27 2011**

The day Harry would never forget, he paced the hall hearing his baby squalling from inside the room he had just been kicked out of. What was going on? He thought frustrated as paced back and forth. Finally the door opened and Harry turned to the mediwizard fear and worry written on his face.

"Draco is well." He reassured "I am afraid that it is the baby" He said softly

"What? What is wrong with my son?!" Harry demanded

"Come in let me tell you both together." He said gently.

Harry entered the room felling a little nervous what was wrong with their son? He moved to his Draco and gently kissed him "How are you?"

"Tired" Draco smiled "He is beautiful Harry." Draco had tears in his eyes.

"Mr. MalfoyPotter?" The nurse smiled and when Harry turned she handed him a tiny wrapped bundle.

Harry gazed at his first born son. He smiled as he ran a hand over the short cropped blond hair that was slightly messy. His cheeks where chubby and his eyes, those sparkling green eyes just shone with life. The little baby wiggled around in his blanket and yawned. "He is so tiny." Harry smiled happily as he sat beside Draco.

The mediwizard let them get to see their baby and hold the newborn for awhile before he told them the bad news.

Harry looked up at the Healer as did Draco "What is wrong with him? He seems fine" Draco asked

The Healer sighed finding a seat "We have run several test in the past few minutes, and it would appear that your son is blind" he said slowly.

"What?" Harry asked softly his heart melting for his son.

The Healer began to explain their findings slowly and with as much comfort as possible, but was that possible?

Harry held his new son close and passively, having a baby should be a wonderful time, but right now it was all Harry could do to keep from breaking down into tears "There is nothing we can do?" He asked softly

Draco, who was sitting propped up in the bed, was listening but it was as if his mind and heart did not want to believe the Healer.

The Healer shook his head "No, I am sorry. He will be like normal children, he'll play, and walk, but it will just be slightly different from other kids." He said "And with therapy and teaching he can lead a full life."

"Thank you" Harry nodded his eyes held worry for his son.

The Healer nodded "Call if you need me" he said and turned

Draco finally seemed to find his voice "I did not do this to him. Did I? Was it something I forgot to do or did do?" He asked his voice cracking.

Harry took his hand "No baby never believe that" he said firmly.

The Healer moved to him "Harry is right. This is something that we don't know why it happens or how to stop it. You did nothing wrong" he repeated "Now you get some rest you will go home tomorrow" he said then moved out.

"Why our baby?" Draco asked clearly upset which Harry expected and would be worried if it was not there.

Harry placed the baby into his arms "He is still our son, this is just one small hurdle." he said

Draco nodded "You are right he is our baby" he looked down at the chubby faced baby "What are we going to name him?"

Harry smiled gazing at the baby "Akeno" he said

Draco shifted slightly " "beautiful sunrise'" he quoted what the baby's name meant. "I love it, it fits him" he nodded firmly my baby he thought as Akeno began to fuss for a bottle.

Harry left Draco after assuring himself that he would be all right alone. I don't want to leave him, I will only be gone a minute. He thought as he moved down the hall to the floo system, he had to tell the family that they had a son.

When he stepped from the fire place and into Malfoy manor Lucius and Narcissa where waiting for him.

"How is Draco holding up Harry?" Narcissa asked "Can I see hi? And the baby? What did the Healer say?" she fired off the steady stream of questions that made Harry smile she was so worried.

He found a seat as the house elf appeared with a drink for him. "Draco is resting, and the baby." He smiled ´He is well, perfectly healthily there is just one small problem."

"What is it"

"It appears that Akeno is blind." Harry said softly

"I see" Lucius said coldly.

"He is really sweet, looks like Draco but his hair is a little messy." Harry smiled proudly. "They will come home tomorrow and Akeno will be just like any other child, he'll just do things differently.." Harry explained

Lucius rose at that moment "If you'll excuse me I have some business to attend to."

"I will see Draco later I am sure he needs his rest after this ordeal."

Harry smiled at he "I will be heading back shortly." He knew something was up with Lucius but he shook it off, he had more important things to worry about.

The next day Harry and Draco flooed home with Akeno held in Harry's arms wrapped in a warm blue blanket.

Draco smiled as he set his overnight bag down "It is good to be home" he looked around "I wonder where mother and father are? Father hasn't see him yet."

Harry moved to him " It is all right, love, he might just need a little time." He said softly but if they could hear his thoughts they moved into the parlor together.

"Mother" Draco smiled" Father come meet your grandson"

Narcissa moved to hug Draco "Oh my love. How are you? You should be resting." She smiled " Here let me hold the little angle"

Harry smiled and gently passed Akeno to his grandmother.

Draco smiled as they all found seats except for Lucius. "Come see him father.." he encouraged

"Another time perhaps." Lucius said "You need your rest to recover. I will visit another time." Lucius turned and left the room.

Draco looked crestfallen "I thought he would be thrilled to have a grandson."

"You know you father" Narcissa said softly as she cuddled the sleeping babe.

Harry moved to comfort him "He is just worried for you love" Harry kissed him softly " When your better he'll come around. And he will see that our little lad is the most perfect baby is the world."

Draco cuddled against him " You are right" he agreed and smiled watching his mother.

It was late that night when Harry awoke to find Draco was not in bed. He rose and moved to the nursery. He opened the door the babies room and smiled. The toys that were on every self, the little rocking dragon that had once been Draco's, and the light blue walls that softly changed colors. He saw Draco sitting in the rocker right by the cradle holding and feed their son.

Draco smiled as Harry moved into the room.

"Is everything all right?" he asked

"Oh yes, just hungry" Draco smiled softly rubbing his sons hair

Harry placed one hand on his Akeno. "Are you all right?"

"I am fine" Draco insisted "Go back to bed I will join you in just a minute."

"Harry kissed him "Love you" he said then slipped back out to let Draco have his time with Akeno.

It was only a few weeks later when Harry was forced to return to work."Are you sure you will be all right?" he asked for the hundredth time that hour alone as he dressed.

"We will be fine, honestly Harry" Draco said shaking his head.

"All right" Harry sighed softly as he kissed them both and swiftly moved to the fire place.

Draco sat rocking Akeno and talking to him he founds that the little guy liked it and would move his face in response to his or Harry's voice. The Healer had assured them that that was normal and to continue to talk, read or sing to him.

Lucius walked into the nursery looking coldly at the tiny bundle in Draco's arms "I believe it is time to take care of your little problem Draco."

"What?" Draco asked stunned and a little perplexed "There is no problem"

"You are a Malfoy. You are perfect. That is not. But do not worry you are young. You can have another."

Draco froze in fear and panic, holding his son close to him "He is my son, he doesn't have to be perfect." He protested.

"I will not let the Malfoy blood line be tainted Draco. What would people say. Don't worry it won't feel a thing." Lucius pulled his wand. " I should know"

"What?"

"Do you really think you where the first? It took three trys befoe I had a perfect son. There is no shame in disposing of the rejects and trying again."

Draco backed into the wall "What? What do you mean I am not the first?" He asked stunned

"Even I make mistakes." Lucius said stepping closer "The first looked to much like the Black line. Dark hair and eyes. Completely unsuitable."

Draco began to shake, he was still healing from the birth he knew he could not fight him "Merlin help me.." he whispered "You..you killed you son because of his hair color?"

"He was to be my heir," Lucius sneered "I could not allow him to take after Narcissa's line."

"And mother allowed this?"

"You take after her you know. It must be a maternal thin. She fought me, tried to hex me. But I was stronger and after a simple obliviation spell. I will do the same for you my son. I don't want you to suffer."

"Harry won't allow this, he will know that you did it."Draco said firmly trying to by more time, he knew his mother would be home any moment.

"He will never know I did it." Lucius brandished the wand. " He will believe you had a fit of.. what do the muggles call it? Ahh yes postpartum depression. Yes that is it. After all muggle mothers use it all the time to dispose of their mistakes. And it is your word."

"And the other two?" he asked trembling his knees weak, he knew he could not stop him.

"Does it matter?" Lucius drawled "They were not perfect. I refuse to have my heir female and the last had an unsightly birth mark.

A…mark a blemish can be removed." Draco stammered clutching the crying child close to him.

"True" Lucius agreed "But it was a very needy thing, squalled constantly, quite unsuitable"

"You are insane " Draco said trying to sooth Akeno "You can't do this he is your grandson."

"That is a mistake Draco. A mistake that must be eliminated. Now hand it over"

"No, never" Draco realized that he had another strike against him he did not have his wand.

But like a gift from the Gods above the door was flung open and as Narcissa disarmed her husband with a single spell Harry had gotten close enough to slam Lucius against the wall.

Harry held him off of the ground and snarled into a stunned Lucius face "If you ever think of harming my son or my husband again, what Voldemort did will look like a school yard bully compared to what I will do to you!!" He snarled his magic ratting around him and with a wave of his wan knocked him out and let him fall to the floor.

Draco had slid down the wall sobbing as Harry moved to him and wrapped him into his protective arms. "Easy lover.." he soothed. He was shaking clutching the crying babe to him tears streaming down his cheeks.

Harry picked them both up and turned to Narcissa who still had her wand pointed at Lucius. "I will be right back" he said and moved to get Draco and Akeno out of the room. He placed them on the bed "Easy lover, he won't touch you two again I swear." He said firmly. "I am going to go help your mother."

When he got back Narcissa had the house elf's packing their things. "What do you want to do?"

"Two choices come to min." Narcissa relied "I am a very "Black" witchHarry you know my choices." She said coldly.

"I want Draco and Akeno out of here," He said firmly" And you are more than welcome to come" he passed thinking " If we kill him it will raise suspicion.. I say we obliviate him and leave."

"Disappear?" She asked" Where to?

"Oh a small country house maybe? Some where, where no one knows Malfoys or Potters"

Narcissa smiled a little sadly "Is there such a place Harry?"

"I don't know" Harry sighed "Maybe some where over the rainbow" he chuckled. He looked at the elf's and told them where to take their things "We will go to mine and Draco's lake house We can place it under the feduills charm when we get there.

"Go I will meet you there I know where it is and he don't." Narcissa nodded "I will deal with him"

"All right you are better at obliviation than I" Harry agreed and leaving Narcissa to work he moved back into Draco.

Draco had not moved from his seat on the bed he was oblivious to the house elf's packing and all the commotion.

"Come lover, lets get you out of here." Harry picked them up

"It was awful" he whispered

"SHH , I know just hang on." Harry said softly as he steped into the floo and was gone.

They came out at there lake side home and after Harry had set Draco down and calmed down his son he started to place the protective charms around the house and telling the elf's where to put the nursery and other belongings. After about ten minutes Narcissa joined them and shut down the floo to the manor.

"He killed my brothers and my sister" He muttered as Harry moved to hold him.

"Put it out of your mind love, you are both safe, and he will never find you "I swear." He said as Narcissa handed him a calming potion. And tea.

"He should not get away with what he has done" Draco stammered "It could have been me. If I hadn't looked as he wished he would have.." his voice trailed off

"Shhh. My love" Narcissa hugged her son.

"He said you fought him..That you hexed him"

Obviously I didn't hit the right spot then" Narcissa stated "I did not miss thins time"

"We will all ways have to hid from him won't we?" We will never be free."

"I will keep you safe, you and our angle" Harry kissed Draco soft and tender and with all the love he had

"Don't worry about your father.." Narcissa grinned evilly "I dealt with him"

Draco cuddled Harry trying to ease his facing heart.

It had take awhile to get Draco calmed down and to sleep that night so when Harry woke to find Draco was gone he began to panic and went to find him. He sighed relived to hear him in the nursery, he had not heard the baby fuss for his bottle.

Draco sat rocking Akeno and singing softly to him

"**Baby mine, don't you cry  
Baby mine, dry your eyes  
Rest your head close to my heart  
Never to part, baby of mine  
Little one when you play  
Don't you mind what you say  
Let those eyes sparkle and shine  
Never a tear, baby of mine  
If they knew sweet little you  
They'd end up loving you too  
All those same people who scold you  
What they'd give just for  
The right to hold you  
From your head to your toes  
You're not much, goodness knows  
But you're so precious to me  
Cute as can be, baby of mine**"

Harry moved to him smiling softly as tears came to his eyes "He is forever our baby.."

"Yes baby he is, " Draco smiled up at him "We have all eternity"

**Finished please review also I did have some wonderful help on Lucius (Thanks mom)**

**PS THERE IS A POSIABLE SECOND STROY WITH AKENO I"LL KEEP YOU UPDATED**


End file.
